Fanged Delight
by mandybljd
Summary: In many ways, she's different. Though, I can't explain it, she just is. IT's what makes her all the more desirable.
1. Prologue

_Fanged Delight_

_In many ways, she's different. Though, I can't explain it, she just is. It's what makes her the more desirable. _

**Prologue**

Just as the sun rose, Kain could feel the sensation of sleep ebbing at his body, spreading with every step. After replacing his usual uniform, he retired to bed in pajamas, his roommate, Aido, already drifting off to the land of the dead, no pun intended. It had been another hard day of inventing safer ways to consume blood, all the while making sure the humans didn't catch on, and Kain was tired.

From outside, the Day class began their studies, all the students chattering and hang out with not a care in the world, blissfully unaware of the dark secret about the beautiful Night Class, all of them admired and envied. All, except two.

Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross. Both had a past dealing with vampires, both were guardians of such a secret. In these ways, they were linked; just these ways. But despite that, they complimented each other out in the field of patroling the grounds to ensure the students were safe. Though the job did get tedious, what with everyone hating them and the near sleepless night, resulting in extra classes for the pair.

Yuki left to attend her supplementary classes again , leaving Zero with nothing to do. Even though he had them, he never bothered with them. After all, the school was just a guise, used so that he could keep a close eye on the very people he hated. It's not like he had parents to scold him should he fail a class or two, Headmaster Cross not even coming in his opinion. He wandered aimlessly around campus, until he spotted a girl wearing a Night class uniform, doing pretty much the same. At the sight, he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline."What are you doing?" He inquired coldly, approaching the startled female. "Night classes don't begin until twilight." The girl turned and he got a good profile, noting her appearance for later in case for identification purposes. Her hair was jet black, curls cascading down her shoulders, layered, going from short to long to form a v like shape in the back. Her skin was like any other vampires, transluscent, though it had a strange glow, like that of a full moon on dark night, or pure snow just fallen in the woods. What was even more so, her eyes were light brown like most vampires, but with a tint of ....yellowish red? There was something different about her no doubt, but Zero felt himself coming out of his thoughts as she spoke.

"I'm…um…here to see headmaster Cross. I'm new here...and…." Her voice trailed off at the sight of his glare.

"Follow me." He led her to the headmaster's office. Opening the door, they found him already looking up as though expected. "Zero…and, ah." He smiled slightly, as they entered the room. The door opened again, and the three turned as another joined them. "Kaname...perfect." The Night class president nodded, entering. "This is Miss Yukata. She is the new student we've been expecting."Zero remained silent, and without saying a thing walked out. Kaname merely stared at her, thinking. He nodded once more before placing a hand on her shoulder and disappearing out of the room.

Headmaster Cross stared out the window and sighed to himself. _This is going to be an interesting year… _He thought, shaking his head warily.

Kaname and Yukata reappeared in the common room of the Moon Dormitory, Yukata feeling slightly dizzy."President Kuran." Kain and Aido greeted, standing up from the lounging position on the couch they had previously been in."Aido, escort Miss Yukata to her room." Kuran instructed. "Eh?" Aido merely shrugged and started up the stairs. She followed, but not long after was called by Kaname."Your ancestors..... they wouldn't happen to be that of the pureblood family Akakura?" He questioned.

"My business is my own and mine alone." She answered shortly. "How dare you speak like that to president Kuran? He should-."Aido began, only to be cut off when Kaname raised his head to silence him. Kain's wary expression turned to that of amusement. "Enough, will do." Aido closed his mouth, utterly bewildered. If any of them spoke in such a way to president Kuran they would surely get severely reprimanded. He turned and continued upstairs, Yukata following quietly. Kaname watched her closely before they rounded the corner and out of his sight.

"Something on your mind Kaname?" Kain raised an eyebrow. "She's interesting, isn't she? No doubt, very different from the rest of us." The not so young Kuran heir answered. Kain made his way up the marble tiled stairs after the pair, combing a hand through his hair. "Then again, we all can't be perfect now, can we?" He chuckled, before turning the same corner, catching Kaname's thoughtful expression.

Kain thought of Yukata's remark to Kuran and how different she really _did_ seem compared to the rest of them, perhaps bolder._In many ways, she's different. Though, I can't explain it, she just is. It's what makes her the more.....desirable._ He thought, chuckling, as he spotted the pair up ahead in the middle of a heated argument. _Time to send in the cavalry, _Kain sighed warily.


	2. Trust Me

_Fanged Delight_

_Trust Me_

**Chapter 1**

"Don't ever talk to President Kuran like that again," Aido growled, side glancing to the girl behind didn't respond, but merely continued to walk silently. "Understand?" Again, she didn't say anything, fueling Aido's quick stopped, feeling a cold piercing sensation crawl up her legs. Looking down, she noticed ice crystals pinning her to the ground. "Let me go." She muttered.

Aido smirked, moving in front of her. He cupped her chin gently, his eyes growing intense; not with anger, but with unbridled passion."Tell me that you understand." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her cheeks. She stood there, not resisting nor giving in. "Say that you do."

"Why?" She questioned, her mind suddenly torn in two. One side wanted to resist, but the other oh-so-wanted to give into him so badly."Why?" He chuckled, knowing exactly what was going through her mind, her internal struggle and he enjoyed it. "Because that kind of attitude could get you into trouble...maybe even killed if you're not careful ."Her breath hitched and Aido could see the desired affect he had on her. He brought he lips to her cheeks and licked them lustfully.

He smiled deviously, showing his fangs clear in the darkened hallway. Kain raised a brow, but decided to watch and see what his roommate was planning before watched in painful bliss as he continued to close the space between them. "Ahem." Slightly annoyed, Aido turned his head, his expression clearing as he saw it was Akatsuki.

He chuckled, before stepping away from her, breaking the ice spell. Yukata broke out of the trance and blinked several his hands linked together behind his head, Aido continued to walk, whistling. Kain walked toward the pair and gave her nod, following his roommate. She placed a hand to the place where his breath blew on her cheek and shuddered, suddenly freezing.

She followed them to what seemed like the only door open in the hall, light faintly emitting from it. Aido held an arm out, gesturing for her to go entered to find a finely furnished room, with a 4 poster canopy bed in the center of a large, round dome ceiling. She turned to the sound of the door closing, to find she was alone with Kain. He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

He walked toward her, slowly, cautiously as to not startle her more than she already was. She sat on her bed, to find it was strangely comfortable, its sheets satin with cotton cushioned went and sat behind her, making her turn at the sudden dip. His eyes lingered on hers intently, filled with passion...and something she couldn't place her finger on. Looking into his eyes, she couldn't understand his many emotions.

He cupped her chin, and watched as she pulled away from him. Frowning slightly, he tried once again, this time she didn't withdraw."Sorry about Aido...he can get a little crazy when it comes to Kaname. Are you okay?" She just nodded, staring to the ground. "He didn't hurt you did he?" When she didn't respond, he took a different approach.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, not sure whether she'd answer or not. She pointed to her head."It won't happen again." He promised. "How do you know?" She snapped, breaking out of her silence, realizing she was mad."Trust me, it won't." He repeated. "Why should I trust you? I don't even know you." As the words sprang from her mouth, she felt surprised.

His eyebrows formed a cease between as he frowned again. "_Trust me_." His tone was soft, gentle, serious, and highly seductive. It wasn't a request, more like a plea. Kain didn't understand it, but he was desperate to have her believe in him, even if he didn't know why. She nodded, having no idea why she was doing so. "I better go. Class is in a couple of hours." He headed toward the door.

"You should get some rest too, Yukata." And with that he left the room. She stared after him, her body growing tired. Try as she might, she couldn't fight the power of sleep. Just getting to the school, was a tiring act in itself. Leaning back, she let her eyes fall shut, sprawled out on the bed.

Kain glared as he entered his dorm room, to find his comrade sitting on his bed, waiting for him."Was it really necessary to do that?" Akatsuki asked, swinging himself onto his own just shrugged. "I was having some fun." He got up and changed for bed, followed shortly by Kain. Kain sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

**Disclaimer: I hold no right to Vampire Knight characters and settings. The only one is Yukata and other original characters that are to follow.**


	3. For you, I will

_Fanged Delight_

_For you, I will_

**Chapter 2**

Just as the bell went off, signaling the end of Day classes , the giant aged oak doors creaked eerily like it did everyday, or evening at this time, to revealing the beautiful Night class looked to his roommate, following where his eyes were laid. "Akatsuki, if you were to be so kind as to make you're staring a little less obvious, it would be appreciated." Kain turned, his eyes showing a glint of annoyance. "That obvious?" "Very much so, that it's becoming embarrassing." Aido teased, earning him a scowl from his companion. Hanabusa rolled his eyes, noticing Kain was again staring in the direction of a certain female.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk at her, or are you going to grow a fang and go over there?" Kain nodded, not paying much attention to anything around him., his cousin's words falling on deaf rolled his eyes again, and pushed him forward, forcefully. Kain stumbled, trying to find his footing, bumping into Yukata from behind in the process. "Oh-!" She turned, and caught his shoulders with both hands, helping him gain balance. "Sorry about that." He muttered, straightening up his uniform.

She blushed, turning around. "Is your back ok ?" He asked, trying to get in front of her blushing form that kept backing away from him. "What's wrong?Did I hurt you?" He asked, only to receive a shake of her looked around, puzzled as to what would make her act in such a way, and quickly found the answer…it was his uniform. As always, Kain never bothered to button it up, only in the middle, showing off his well toned smirked, half in amusement, half in girl sure was something, most girls loved ogling him, which he allowed since it wasn't hurting anybody. Sighing, he quickly buttoned it up, and adjusted his tie. "You can look now."

"Sure?" She asked weakly. "Positively." He answered, teasingly. She turned hesitantly, slowly, until she was completely facing him, sighing in relief. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't 't want that, what with it being your first day and all." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her quickly. They arrived to their class, with only seconds to spare. As they sat down, Kain noticed Aido, Kaname, and the rest of the gang raising their eyebrows.

"There's something different about you, Kain." Aido observed, looking for what was amiss. "Ah, so you finally decided to dress yourself properly for once ?" He smirked."Shut up." Kain muttered. He sighed, as he looked to Yukata. She had been awfully quiet, and it was becoming quite unnerving."Yukata, cat caught your tongue?" Aido asked, catching her attention. She shook her head ruefully, and catching Kain's worried eyes, gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Whatever." Aido placed his hands linked behind his head, and looked forward as their teacher came in.

After the lecture, Kain slipped a piece of paper into her hand, as the bell signaled it was time for free stared at the paper, and read it quickly, as she made her way to the next class. _Meet me after your classes , in the library. –Kain._

Yukata looked up as she neared the library, to find Kain standing at the door, arms folded, leg up, leaning against the furnished oak. "Yukata, is something wrong?" He asked, taking her chin in his hands, as she tried to turn her head just couldn't understand this guy. Why in the world was he acting like this toward her? They just met! And yet... Yukata felt oddly drawn to him. "_Tell me._" He said, his voice becoming highly persuasive and seductive again. Yukata found she could not resist, the temptation too great. Her mouth opened against her will, and began to speak.

"You didn't have to change…for me." She shyly admitted, making Akatsuki blink a couple of times, before chuckling."That's what's been taunting you?" He asked, looking at a cute blush appear on her pale cheeks, as she nodded her head. "Well, it's okay." He shrugged, looking down at his uniform. "Between you and me," He pulled her closer, and whispered into her ear, "For you, I will."

Yukata suddenly felt her self become slightly breathless, as he pulled back, to stare into her deep eyes."Ahem," They turned to see Aido and Kaname behind them. "If you two don't mind moving your business elsewhere, to a room perhaps, there is work that needs to be done." Aido finished, chuckling as him and Kuran brushed past the pair and into the library.

"Those two seemed close for comfort…a little too close, if you ask me." Aido sat in an armchair, closing his eyes. "Well, no one did, so shut it."Senri snapped, sitting down beside him. "Someone's in a good mood I see." Aido countered, sitting up."The next volume of that series he reads isn't out yet." Takuma explained, sitting at a desk."Anyway, have you had the chance to meet the girl Akatsuki's been chasing?" Aido and Senri shook their heads, giving Aido the chance to smirk. "Well, I think a welcoming party is in order then, don't you think?"


	4. Jealous, perhaps?

_Fanged Delight_

_Jealous, perhaps?_

**Chapter 3**

Aido watched the party, as he descended down the staircase. His eyes swept across the crowd, until he found exactly who he was looking for.

Akatsuki raised a brow, as he watched Hanabusa make his way over to him. "Don't look as though you're enjoying yourself much. Kain, I'm hurt."

Aido made a mock hurt expression, causing Kain to raise his eyebrow higher. "What is it that you hope to accomplish tonight, Aido?"

Hanabusa, who was busy searching the crowd, slowly returned his attention to his irritated roommate, and chuckled.

"Patience, Akatsuki, patience. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise just yet." He looked around and cocked his head to the side. "Besides, you have other things to be worried about."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Kain inquired, frowning slightly. Aido nodded his head upward. Akatsuki looking up saw Yukata making her way down the staircase.

Kain opened his mouth to retort, but as he turned, he found that Aido had slipped away. _Damn…._

Senri and Takuma turned, as Aido joined them at their table. "So?" Senri questioned.

"So…what?" Aido asked innocently. "How'd it go, smartass?" Takuma growled.

His book still hadn't come out yet, which made him somewhat annoyed and irritated. Senri just shook his head.

"It went great. Everything's going according to plan." Aido smirked, watching Kain join Yukata at the foot of the staircase.

"Yukata," Kain greeted, looking around nervously. Whatever it was that Aido was planning, Akatsuki was sure it was going to commence any second.

Spotting Yuki and Kiryu arrive, Kain gestures for Yukata to follow him; which she mutely does.

"Kiryu." He greets. "Yuki." His head nodding to her. "Kaname wishes for you to join him at his table…Kiryu also." He added, noting the look on the pair's face.

He preceded to their table, Yukata giving them a slight smile before following closely behind him.

Yuki stared at her, wondering why she had never seen her before. "Are you new here?" Yukata glanced behind her, nodding.

"Yuki, you made it. I was beginning to think you'd never come." Kaname greeted as the four sat down around him, Yuki beckoned to his side.

Aido joined them not long after, his eyes holding a mischievous glint. "Yukata?" He called, setting his glass down. "May I have the privilege of the first dance?" He held out his hand, and gave a genuine smile as she quietly accepted.

Kain stared mutely, as Aido smirked at him, putting his hands around Yukata's small waist. He was barely aware of the now broken cup he held in his clutches.

Ichigo nodded to his companion and pointed as Aido gave the signal. Shiki nodding, took out his blade, and cut a nearby fuse, causing all the lights to burn out in the already darkened ball room.

Aido's eyes glowed a light blue, Yukata alone being able to see it, putting her in a trance like state. His voice entering her mind, lazily.

_Let's see what becomes of you… _ Aido probed her mind, searching, watching her memories, reading her thoughts. She let out an ear splitting scream.

Kain stared around blindly. _Yukata…_ He closed his eyes then opened them to reveal a set of mint green eyes. Looking around, he found Aido and Yukata, Yukata on her knees, clutching her head in pain.

Suddenly, The lights went on, and Aido and Yukata returned, Kain watching with a look of disbelief. _What the hell just happened?_

"Are you okay?" He asked, as she sat down. She nodded, as Aido sat next to her, a mischievous look in his eye.

"What did you do?" Kain demanded, making Aido chuckle. "What are you talking about? We just danced, Kain." Aido took a sip of his drink. "Jealous, perhaps?" Aido ran a hand down her neck, but as Kain looked at her reaction, he was surprised to find none.

There was only one explanation- Yukata was fixed in Aido's mind lock trance.


	5. My Apologies

_Fanged Delight_

_My apologies._

**Chapter 4**

Kain continued to watch as Aido's hands ran down Yukata's neck, down her forearms, and around her waist. He growled as Aido whispered into her ear.

"_Put your arms around my neck._" He seductively commanded, smirking as she complied. His eyes never leaving Kain, a triumphant glint in his glowing orbs of blue.

Kain held a look of deep disgust as Hanabusa caressed up and down her forearms. As he made to get up, a strong hand gripped his shoulders. He looked up to find Kaname holding him back, glaring at Aido.

"Release her, Aido." Kaname commanded his voice cold and harsh. Aido sighed in defeat, and smirked. "If you insist."

Kain looked at Yukata, as she looked around slowly. Her eyes filled with confusion as though she didn't quite remember where she was at all.

Aido took her hand, as he stood up. "My apologies." He kissed the top of her hand before bowing and walking away.

Hanabusa smirked as he approached Takumi and Shiki. "Just what was the point of all this?" Takumi asked, as Aido joined them in leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"Let's just say Akatsuki needed a little nudge, and being the friend and cousin that I am, I'm more than happy to assist him in any way possible."

Shiki snorted. "Yeah, and you just like messing with him." Aido grinned. "Well, there's that too."

"Yukata, are you ok?" Kain questioned, looking at her with great concern. "Yeah, I just feel…a little…weird." He gave a sigh of relief.

'_That's a relief….she's ok no harm done …well mostly anyway' _ He chuckled, earning a looking from her, making him chuckle more.

"Come on," He grabbed her hand and lead her outside away from the party and festivities. "Kain, where are you taking me?" Yukata questioned, apprehensively.

"It's a surprise."

**a/n: Sorry if it's short. Due to commanding teachers and overwork loads, it's been near impossible for me to update properly. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I appreciate any feedback you would like to share concerning my fan fiction. Thanks again.**


	6. No Ordinary Vampire

_Fanged Delight_

_No ordinary vampire._

**Chapter 5 **

Through the bushel of roses, Kain lead her to a small pond, the full moon reflecting in its shimmering waters.

Yukata sat on a medium sized rock, its surface smooth and gray. Kain sat on the ground, with his head in her lap, glancing back and forth from the starry sky and her glowing face.

"Something on your mind?" She asked, after a while. Kain turned his attention entirely on her, his eyes searching through hers.

"Yukata, what do you think about me? About us?" He questioned, wondering whether this was the right time and place to discuss it.

"Us?" Yukata wasn't sure what he meant. They had only known each other for 2 weeks. How could she say when she wasn't so sure her self?

"Yeah, us. You," He took her hand, caressing it in his, before bringing it to his lips, closing his eyes. "And me." He placed gentle butterfly kisses all over her palm.

"Umm…what do you think?" She countered, trying to buy some time to think; she was also curious as to what he thought.

"I think that I like you, Yukata. I think that I like you a lot. I also I think, more or so hoping, that you feel the same way too." She felt her heart skip a beat, as though she missed a step going down a flight of stairs.

"Kain, I don't know what to say." Honestly, she really didn't. "Say, you'll be mine, and mine alone. Seeing you with Aido tonight, as shown me that this is what I want, maybe more than anything."

"Kain." Her voice was gentle, as she caressed her head through his chocolately-blonde hair. There was a silence. Yukata didn't know whether it was 3 minutes, or 3 hours, but it was apparent Kain was awaiting her answer.

Kain's eyes snapped open, the fear of rejection reflecting faintly in his hazel orbs. "Kain I-" Before she could answer, there was an uproar of shouts, Kain sitting up quickly, Yukata's head snapping in the direction of the party.

"We should go." Kain grabbed her hand, not able to meet her eyes. She stopped him momentarily, to peck him on the lips before continuing to return to the party.

A large crowd greeted them, as they entered the hall once more. Pushing their way through, they stopped, finding Ichigo and Shiki calming down the crowd.

"Move along people, nothing to see here." They shouted, above the heads of everyone. As soon as the crowd dispersed, Shiki pulled Kain to the side.

"Yuki's been attacked." Takuma informed. Kain features twisted into worry. "What?!" "Yeah, Kaname found in the hall after going to look for her when she didn't return from the lavatory." Shiki shook his head in disgust.

"Do you know who it was?" Yukata asked, quickly, holding on to Kain's arm tightly. "Sadly no, but we have a hunch." The pair turned and motioned for Kain and Yukata to follow.

After checking it was empty, they entered an unused classroom. Upon noticing Yukata's question look, Takuma explained, "So we don't get overheard."

"Anyway, your suspicions are?" Kain asked, trying to get to the point. "Well we aren't certain, but there's a good chance that a vampire attacked her."

"No, really?"Kain asked sarcastically. "That thought hadn't even crossed my mind." "Really, if you insist on being such a-" Shiki cut Ichigo off. "This is no ordinary vampire we're talking about, Akatsuki."

"Then what _are _we talking about?" "Well, it's quite possible that Yuki attacker is," Shiki sighed before continuing. "Zero Kiryu."

"What?!" Kain couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't imagine him attacking Yuki, let alone becoming a rogue blood thirsty vampire.

"He was no where to be seen after she was attacked." Takuma informed hotly. "So what does that tell you?" Kain shot Yukata a glance, before lapsing into a silence that they all shared.

Kaname placed a damp washcloth over her wound before cupping her cheek in his palm.

"Does it hurt, Yuki?" She shook her head. The pain fading away slowly.

"These puncture wounds aren't the first. They've been made more than once, Yuki." She said nothing, as Kaname continued to talk.

"Zero has been doing this to you hasn't he?" She looked up surprised. "Kaname, it's not like that." She said quietly.

"Really? Then tell me different then what it appears to be, Yuki." He was patient, and her explanation was the only thing stopping him from running to Kiryu and beating him to death. That could wait until later.

"It wasn't Zero's decision. I made him do it." She looked down, ashamed as the words escaped her lips.

"Why was that, Yuki?" Kaname struggled to control his voice. "It was the only way I could think of helping him…to ease his pain. Because," Her voice shook slightly, as she fought for the words to come out. "Because, I don't want to see him hurt anymore." There was a silence.

Kaname said nothing, as he finished tending to her wounds. As he got up to leave her room, he paused with his hand on the knob.

"So much that you'd risk not only being expelled but also your own life for him?" Kuran questioned. He waited, dreading her answer. "Yes."

Kaname sat sipping a blood tablet, with the other five, who sat around him quietly. "President Kaname, it's true then? Zero attacked Yuki?" Aido asked, breaking the silence. He shuddered as Kuran turned slowly to face him.

"Indeed, it is." He answered, his eyes staring into the red liquid. They all were looking down, not sure how to comfort the distraught President.

After awhile, Kuran got up and left the library. Aido sighed, shaking his head. Kain ran a hand through his hair, before running it through Yukata's, who was slowly falling asleep in his lap. Her head resting peacefully on his shoulder, her eyes opening and closing wearily.

"I'll be back." Kain got up, carrying Yukata with him. He rolled his eyes as Aido winked at him, before taking Yukata up to her room. After laying her down, tucking her under the covers, and planting a good night kiss on her forehead, he returned to the library.

"So, what's our plan of action?" Aido looked around at the others. Kain just shrugged. "We should wait for Kuran's orders."

"I agree." Ichigo nodded, followed by Shiki. Hanabusa sighed in defeat. "You guys really are a bunch of stiff wings, you know that?" Shiki and Takuma left, Akatsuki and Aido following shortly, eager to get some rest.

It was a long night. As Kain laid down, he wondered what Yukata's answer might have been had there not been an attack. Maybe, just maybe, she would have said yes.

Yawning, he turned to his side, all of his thoughts drifting away, with the prospect of Yukata's acceptance in the back of his mind.

**A/n: Again, I apologize about the shortness of the last chapter. Just a little tidbit, this chapter was inspired by February's issue of Shojo Beat. I appreciate any feedback you would like to share concerning my fan fiction. Thanks again.**


	7. Not Just An Accident

_Fanged Delight_

_Not just an accident._

**Chapter 6**

Aido watched Kain wryly as he tried to figure out a solution to his cousin's predicament. It had been a week since the attack, a week since Kain had asked Yukata the question and he seemed to get worse with each passing day.

He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't talk, let alone come out of room except to attend class.

Aido was fed up with it. Slowly, his face grew into a smile as a plan formulated a plan. He chuckled quietly, as he glanced at Yukata.

"Hey, Yuka-chan!" Aido called, as the bell rung, signaling classes were over. He glanced to Kain, who was making his way back to their room. _Perfect…_

"Huh?" She turned, curious as to who had called her. She raised an eye brow, watching as Aido made his way over her. "Um, yes Aido?"

He gave her a heart-melting smile, causing Yukata to blush. He chuckled to himself. "Got a minute?" He asked, as they started to walk together.

"Yeah, what's up?" She looked at him as he stopped walking. "Well, it's a secret and I'm not certain if we should talk about it here. I was thinking we could go out and discuss it else where."

"Out, like on a date?!" She felt herself blush, as Aido scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Well, if you want to call it that." He smiled.

"Um…I'm not sure." Yukata bit down on her lower lip. She still hadn't given Kain an answer yet, so what would he think if she went out on a date with Aido? "You don't have to think of it as a date, how about we think of it as an outing between 2 friends?"

"Friends?" She thought it over. There was definitely nothing wrong with that. After all, it was ok to go on an outing with a friend, right?

"Ok."

Kaname watched as Aido and Yukata talked under the shade of the willow tree, later departing in separate ways. He raised his glasses and sipped his drink pondering slightly.

_Just what are you up to now, Aido?_ His eyes shifted toward the door as Senri entered. "Still working, Kaname-sama?" Senri chuckled, lightly. "Don't you ever take a break?"

Kaname didn't answer, absorbed in his thoughts. "Fine, I understand Kaname-chan. But you should know," Senri made to leave again, pausing at the door.

"Your hypothesis was correct. The attack in Yuki , was not just an accident. It was well planned." Senri sighed before opening the door. "Good night, Kaname-chan." And with that he left.

Kaname threw the cup he was holding to wall in front of it, watching as the glass shattered into what seemed like a thousand pieces. His eyes flashed dangerously, fists clenched. _Zero…._

He walked down the hall way, eyes wondering around. The sound of a shoe flick alerted his senses.

Out of the corner behind him, she stared at him intensely. "Kiryu." She greeted, just like she always did with her usual drawl.

"Ruka." Zero shifted his eyes toward her, not turning around. She walked toward him, until she was an inch behind him.

"You should be in room." His voice low. "So should you." She pointed out to him. Zero sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's wrong. If any one found out…" Ruka moved in front of him, cupping his cheek in her palms.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes." Zero stroked a strand of her hair, pulling her closer.

Kain laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling. He looked over to the door as it opened, Aido appearing in the shadows.

Kain sighed, and returned to doing nothing. He raised an eye brow as Aido changed his shirt and proceeded out the door again. _Where's he off to at this time?_

Yukata sighed, as she waited for Aido outside the gate. She smiled as he came out of the dorm and down the lawn steps, toward her.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out his arm for her to take. She placed her arm in his, smiling as they made their way out of the school grounds.

**a/n: Sorry for the inconvenience! School's had me swamped with so much work, it's been near impossible to update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Hardly a Formal GetTogether

_Fanged Delight_

_Hardly a Formal Get-Together._

**Chapter 7**

Aido took her into town, and into his usual café. They sat in a booth across from each other, Aido observing her carefully.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know, _exactly_, what I want to talk about." He raised a mischievous eyebrow and wrinkled his nose playfully.

Zero laid sprawled in a messy tangle of white sheets, sighing, as he stared out at the moon. His gaze shifted as a body moved closer to his, wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"What are you thinking about?" Ruka asked, gently caressing his cheeks, wondering if he'd really answer that question.

He pushed her away, got up and gathered his things. He couldn't do it anymore. After all that Yuki had done for him, he couldn't betray her like this.

Pausing at the door, he muttered, "It's over." Before walking out for the last time. Ruka smiled bitterly to herself, knowing all too well that it had lasted longer than it should have.

But she wondered, how would Kaname-sama feel?

Kuran turned slightly, upon hearing light footsteps following behind him. Anger boiled as he noticed that it was _Zero…_

Kiryu stopped in his tracks and looked up, clearly not in the mood for one of Kuran's oh-so-famous lectures. He raised a brow as Kuran merely grunted and entered the library.

_What's up with him?_ Zero wondered, as he continued on his way. Surely Kuran would have seized the opportunity to pick a fight with him…so why?

Shaking his head, Zero decided it was a matter that he could think about tomorrow. Right now there was only one thing on his mind….

"Aido…I-"Yuka looked away from him. "I don't know what to say."

He sighed at her uncertainty, chuckling lightly at her lost for words. Women! How they ever made up their minds were beyond him. Getting a bit impatient, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Well…this is _hardly a formal get together_, and since that is the case, you should say that you do fancy him and want to have a go!" She blushed madly at his analysis and nodded shyly.

"But how-?" He answered her unfinished question by pressing his room key into her hand.

She held it up and looked at the key in the light. He raised an eyebrow at her with a smug expression. Nodding, she got up and left.

Aido laughing as he watched her leave. _Perfect._ Kain would be coming along soon enough.

Kain jerked at the sound of the door opening. He glanced at the clock. _It's 10:30! What's he doing out so late?_ But before he could turn and scold his cousin, he felt a dip in his bed and a warm body lightly press against him from behind.

Turning, he's surprised to find… "Yukata?"

**a/n: Sorry that it took SOOOO long to make it. If it sucks just tell me….sorry if it does…I've had a REEEAALLY bad case of writer's block and laziness…..and school's about to start so yeah….sorry!**


	9. Don't Lie

_Fanged Delight_

_Don't Lie_

**Chapter 8**

Kaname sat in his usual armchair, a glass of blood swirling in his palm. His eyes narrow at the sound of the library door opening. He sipped his drink as the footsteps got louder and louder, finally stopping at the side of his chair.

"Kaname-sama."

"What is it, Seiren?"

"Yuki Cross requests an audience with you. She waits down in the foyer."

Kaname drained the last of his glass before setting it down on the table a little too hard then he intended.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Zero sighed as he stepped out of the shower, slightly out of breath. As he massaged his towel around his damp hair, his thoughts traveled back to Ruka.

_What was I thinking?_

He thought, wondering just how he was going to cope with everything. He felt dirty as he thought of everything Yuki had done to help him…to protect him.

_What have I done?_

Kain blinked several times before realizing that this was no dream. He ran his hands up and down her silky smooth arms, closing his eyes as he felt her shiver under his touch.

He opened his eyes to find her silver ones staring down at him intently. He began to breathe slowly as her hands cupped his cheeks, her fingers caressing his skin lightly.

"Kain, I –I care for you. I-"

He placed a finger over her lips, silencing her as he began to stroke over them lightly.

"I understand. You need not say more, my sweet Yuka." He smiled, and pulled her close, tucking her under his chin.

She draped her arm around him and before long their breathing was in sync, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Yuki, why have you come here? Has something happened?" Kaname led her over to the couches and sat down.

"No, nothing's happened. I just…wanted to see you." Kaname blinked. "I wondered how you were doing Kaname."

He couldn't help but smile as he patted her head lightly. "I am fine, of course, Yuki."

"_Don't lie." _She pulled away from him and looked away. "No, you're not. I'm sorry Kaname. It's my fault."

"You need not apologize to me, Yuki. It is Zero that needs to apologize." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "He has abused you." He moved closer to her and placing a hand on top of hers. "I will see to it personally that it does not happen again, my dear girl."

"Kaname, please. Don't say things like that." Yuki smiled. "It won't."

Kaname kissed her hand and nodded in agreement. "Of course." _ Because I will not allow it._

Aido raised a brow as he watched Yuki exit the Moon Dormitory. _What are you doing here, Yuki chan? _ He slipped past her unnoticed and entered the foyer.

He shook his head noticing Kaname sama and putting two and two together. He made his way up to his room to find the door unlocked? Pressing an ear to the door, he raised an eyebrow as he heard nothing but pure silence.

He tiptoed his way into the room, and chuckled as he found Yuka and Kain fast asleep. Shaking his head, he got into his own bed and drifted to sleep himself, unaware of just how much chaos he had caused.

"Seiren." Kaname called, his eyes narrowing as she stepped out of the shadows.

"You call, Kaname-sama?"

"Keep an eye on Zero Kiryu. Make sure he stays away from Yuki." He made his way up the handsome marble staircase. Pausing as they reached his room, his hand gripped the door knob.. "See to it that he pays for his actions."

"As you wish." And with a bow, she turned and disappeared.


	10. Hungry?

**a/n: Sorry... I know this took forever....but here's a new chapter! .**

Fanged Delight

_Hungry?_

**Chapter 9**

Kain awoke with a start, the events of last night slowly coming back to him. Looking down, he smiled, noting just how cute Yuka was, still fast asleep. Slowly, he slipped out from under her, thinking of how to best surprise her this morning...(morning for them anyway)

elsewhere

Zero scanned the desert corridor before continuing to monitor the rest of the building. Before long, he instantly got the feeling of being watched once more. He stopped, glancing behind him, before taking another step forward. The feeling returning, he swiftly pulled out his gun, as he turned, scannign the seemingly empty hall.

The sound of footsteps alerted his senses, and he whipped around once more ,facing his gun directly at the person.

"ZERO!"

It was only Yuki. He sighed.

"What are you doing?! Waving your gun around like that?!"

"Hmph," was all he replied as he made his way down the hall once more.

_....Zero... _ Yuki lowered her eyes, and continued down the other end, unaware of the pair of eyes hidden in the shadows, watching as she did so.

meanwhile

Kaname sat, his head in his hand as he found himself lost in thought. He came to, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Kaname?" Ichigo smiled as he entered, quietly closing the door behind him, as Kaname looked up.

" Yes? What is it?"

Noticing his worn look, Ichigo smiled and put his hand up in defense.

" I was just wondering is I might have a _quick_ word with you?"

Kaname said nothing, linking his hands together and placing his mouth behind them. Ichigo took this as a sign to continue.

" To put it simply Kaname, I'm worried about you." He moved closer to the window, withdrawing the curtain's back slightly. " We all are."

"We?" Kaname inquired, slightly bemused.

Ichigo nodded. " The Night Class of course. They sense you are troubled." He made towards the door, pausing slightly before thinking better of saying what more was on his mind, before walking out and leaving Kaname to his thoughts.

Placing two blood tablets into a glass of water, he reached over and grabbed a nearby file, reading the tab: Akakura, Yukata.

elsewhere

As Kain made his way down to the kitchen, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ruka. She started, before turning and giving him a rare smile.

" Yo." Kain greeted, lazily. He continued to walk past her until he felt a gentle tug on his arm.

" Ruka?"

" Kain...can we talk?"

He looked at her desperate expression and sighed. " Sure."

She gestured toward her room and they entered, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Ruka, what is this a-" He stopped, turning to see her figure trembling to the floor.

" Kain....you're the only one I've been able to trust... i- it wasn't supposed to mean anything, but-" she stopped and Kain kneeled down, brushing her bangs away from her face, and tucking it behind her ear.

"Who?"

She looked away before answering. "Zero Kiryu."

Kain returned to his dorm room sometime later. He just hoped that Yuka had not awakened yet. As he opened the door with one hand, he smiled, watching her form sleeping peacefully. Closing the door quietly, he carefully made his way over to the bed. After placing the a bed tray of desserts, he smoothed her hair from her face, and watched as she stirred awake, her eyes opening slowly.

" Good morning sweetie." He greeted, picking a strawberry from the tray and taking a bite out of it. " _Hungry?_"

**a/n: again I know this took forever...but since it's summer i'll be updating A LOT more now...so yeah. .**


	11. Intermission

**Fanged Delight**

**Chapter 11**

**a/n: sorry it's been like forever....this chapter is lacking but it's needed so I can get everything in motion...also I'm thinking about ditching the whole everything happening in a chapter and just giong through one scenario at a time....not sure. I don't want to drag tooo much. **

Sighing, Zero stepped out of the shower. His body was burning, having stayed under the searing water a little longer than he had intended to.

He sat down on the floor, back against the cool tiled wall. Closing his eyes, his shoulders slumped, as he made to relax just a little. It had been a long night.

Yukata blushed. "Won't we be late for class?"

Kain shook his head, planting a small kiss on her forehead leading down to- "Free day..." A cheek. "...so we can do..." A bare shoulder. " whatever you want to." With one final kiss on her wrist, he withdrew with darken eyes shimmering in desire. "So what will it be...sweetie?"

"Well...."

"You wanted to see me Kaname?"

He looked up as Ichigo entered the room, puzzled as to the reason behind a summons.

"Yes. I hope I was interrupting anything important." Kaname gestured for Takuma to sit down, which he did happily.

"Oh not at all. I was just finishing up a manga I've been reading." He sighed happily before raising a curious eyebrow.

"Good. I have something to ask of you, regarding our new student, Yukata Akakura." Kaname leaned back in his armchair, linking his fingers together.

The moon shined brightly, as a pair of ghostly white figures glid across the crisp grass of the Moon Dorm garden.

"Oh Kain! This is just enchanting!" Yukata stared around in amazement; flowers of every shape, size, and color decorated the grounds.

Kain chuckled as he sat down on a nearby bench, while Yukata settled herself in a small circle of white lilies, her eyes taking everything around her. Unlike Kain, who just couldn't keep his eyes off of her.


	12. Challenge

**Fanged Delight**

**Chapter 12**

Yukata walked into the library curiously, wondering what was going on. Closing the door, she blinked as she took in the sight of a smiling Kaname.

He was seated at a table for two, a candle glowing brillantly against the darkness around them, and a simple rose in a glass vase. He motioned for her to sit down.

She complied, and raised a gentle eyebrow. Ichigo had found her and told her that Kaname was requesting her...but it seemed to her that this was something more than he let on.

"Yukata, thank you for joining me." He smiled pleasantly, and she couldn't help but blush. This was Kaname we were talking about here.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to see how you were adjusting to the school." He began drink some blood tablet, and she thought about her answer.

"It's great. Everyone's so friendly."She drink her own glass slowly, Kaname's eyes never leaving her own.

""I would think so." Kaname set down his glass, and reached a hand to caress her cheek She shivered at the touch, but it was so warm and tender, she just couldn't help but lean into his touch, as it guided her closer to Kaname.

"Kaname......" She spoke softly. She could only gasp as his lips ghost the corner of her mouth. _ No...this is wrong.. I can't.....noooooooo_ Her eyes were blank as Kaname took over her mind. With a chuckle, he kissed the side of her neck before sinking his teeth in.

Afterwards

Yukata stirred, feeling extremely tired. The last thing she remembered was speaking to Kaname then-

She sat up and felt her neck, sighing in relief as she felt nothing out of the ordinary. She sank back into the pillows and allowed sleep to overtake her once more, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her.

*~~~~*

Kain watched as Yukata left to meet up with Kaname, leaving him alone with Ichigo. Just as he turned, he heard the latter whisper softly, " She will be _mine_."

Kain whipped around, but found Ichigo already gone. _What the hell?_ He clenched his fists, and walked around the entire dorm, searching for the vampire and deciding that once he found him, he would demand to know the meaning behind what had been said.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hey everyone I just want to say that I won't be updating for this fic anymore yet…I've been rereading it and I don't like how it looks, so I'm going to editing the chapters, like major editing….so yeah. I'm going to take it one chapter at a time…so yeah. Just wanted to let you know. =)


End file.
